Regarde moi
by loupiote07
Summary: Petit OS prenant place directement après une scène de Thor Ragnarok: -Je t'aurais fais un câlin si tu étais vraiment là, dit Thor en lançant un objet au visage de ce qu'il pensait être la projection de Loki. Loki attrapa d'un geste élégant du poignet l'objet que Thor lui avait lancé. Un sourire incrédule s'épanouit sur le visage du dieu du tonnerre.


Note de l'auteur : Beta witer tomoe-chi

C'est le premier lemon que j'écris (étonnamment) soyez indulgent , mais aussi n'hésitez pas à me donner des conseils pour m'améliorer

-je t'aurais fais un câlin si tu étais vraiment là, dit Thor en lançant un objet au visage de ce qu'il pensait être la projection de Loki.

Loki attrapa d'un geste élégant du poignet l'objet que Thor lui avait lancé. Un sourire incrédule s'épanouit sur le visage du dieu du tonnerre.

Notes:

Beta witer tomoe-chi

C'est le premier lemon que j'écris , soyez indulgent , mais aussi n'hésitez pas à me donner des conseils pour m'améliorer

Work Text:

-Je t'aurais fais un câlin si tu étais vraiment là, dit Thor en lançant un objet au visage de ce qu'il pensait être la projection de Loki.

Loki attrapa d'un geste élégant du poignet l'objet que Thor lui avait lancé. Un sourire incrédule s'épanouit sur le visage du dieu du tonnerre.

Il s'approcha de Loki, le saisit par la taille et l'attira doucement contre lui.

Il ne s'était pas autorisé à espérer que Loki resterait à ses côtés, persuadé que le dieu du mensonge avait volé une capsule de sauvetage et toutes les choses un tant soit peu précieuses qu'il avait pû y trouver.

"Tu deviens sentimental, mon frère, lui dit Loki, d'un ton un peu moins moqueur qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité, ses mains flottant des deux côtés du dos de Thor, n'osant pas tout à fait le toucher.

Pour toute réponse le grand blond serra juste Loki plus fort contre lui, enfouissant son nez dans son cou pâle.

-Tu reste avec moi cette fois ci, petit frère.

\- Tant que j'en aurais envie, déclara Loki d'une voix joueuse.

Les yeux de Thor devinrent entièrement d'un bleu électrique.

\- Je ne te laisserais pas partir cette fois ci.

Loki frissonna , il ne savait pas si c'était les petites étincelles parcourant la peau de Thor ou simplement la présence de celui-ci qui avait provoqué cette réaction. C'était la première fois en plusieurs siècles que Thor l'enlacait , et pour la première fois en plusieurs siècles, il se sentit aimé, protégé. Sa soif d'affection et de contact le poussa à enfin se laisser aller à l'étreinte, à poser ses mains sur le large dos musculeux de Thor dont il connaissait par coeur les plus vieilles cicatrices (étant responsable d'un bon nombre d'entre elles). Il était si simple, si naturel pour lui de se fondre dans la chaleur de Thor, de devenir, une fois encore, son ombre, profitant au quotidien de sa personnalité solaire, le protégeant des périls qu'il était trop idiot pour remarquer, ne recevant aucune reconnaissance de sa part, mais au contraire des moqueries accompagnées du gros rire si joyeux de son frère qui ne remarquait pas, ne comprenait jamais, à quel point il se sentait blessé , humilié par elles .

Oui, l'affection de Thor était tentante, mais il finissait toujours par le prendre pour acquis, le moquer et même l'oublier... Ne pas se sentir écouter, ne pas se sentir considérer, ne pas se sentir VU...

Loki ne voulait plus jamais vivre ça. Il préférait lâcher à nouveau le bras de Thor pour tomber dans l'espace froid et infini, simuler à nouveau sa mort et se faire abandonner après seulement quelques larmes sur une lande stérile .

Le dieu des mensonges avait appris à supporter les ténèbres et le froid, à presque s'y sentir chez lui... Mais il n'était pas sûr de se résoudre à les supporter à nouveau si il goutait trop longtemps à la lumière de Thor. Tel un papillon de nuit idiot, il continurait à vouloir se rapprocher le plus possible d'un Thor de plus en plus distant jusqu'à se faire consumer entièrement par la folie.

Si il voulait y échapper , il devait le faire tant qu'il en avait encore la volonté .

Dun geste rapide il fit apparaître un petit poignard dans sa main, assez grand pour forcer Thor à le lâcher, mais pas assez pour le blesser gravement. Si il jouait bien son coup, la blessure devrait prendre 2 semaine à guérir et laisser une belle cicatrice. Loki aimait l'idée que son départ laisserait une marque à son frère, un rappel physique et douloureux qui l'empecherait de l'oublier trop vite…

Alor qu'il amorcait le geste qui devait se terminer dans les muscles abdominaux de Thor, celui-ci le saisit au poignet .

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, Loki, tu deviens prévisible.

Avant même qu'une réplique malicieuse ait pû quitter les lévres de Loki, Thor faucha ses pieds, le faisant tomber au sol et l'y plaqua de tout son poids, emprisonnant les deux poignets de son frère (il les avait si fins) dans une de ses grandes mains et les forçant au dessus de la tête de ce dernier.

… Il sentait Thor, pesant de tout son poids sur lui, sa chaleur plus forte que jamais. Il en voulait plus, tellement plus, depuis si longtemps... Il voulait se noyer dans cette chaleur, se faire posséder par elle, la sentir à l'intérieur de lui... Loki gesticula quelques instants dans l'espoir de se dégager. Thor était si près de lui, il le voulait tellement... Il se sentit durcir contre la jambe de Thor... Merde.

-Est ce pour cette raison que tu me fuis petit frère ? Demanda Thor, un fin sourire aux lèvres.

-La ferme, sale idiot arrogant, cracha un Loki furieux, désespéré.

Il avait réussi pendant si longtemps à cacher son désir pour Thor... Il ne pourrait plus jamais le regarder dans les yeux, supporter son dégoût...

Le sourire de Thor s'élargit. Pendant si longtemps il avait tenté de ne pas laisser son regard s'attarder sur le corps souple et agile de Loki, ses trait si fins... Ses lèvres si venimeuses et tentatrices, ses grands yeux verts ou tant d'émotions pouvaient se lire... Loki était peut être le dieu des mensonges parce que sa langue d'argent savait dire ce que tous avait envie d'entendre, mais ses yeux... Thor pouvait toujours y voir ses vrais émotions si il prenait la peine de vraiment les regarder... Il avait préféré arrêter de regarder vraiment son frère, le moquer, le dénigrer, plutôt que de sentir le désir lentement mais sûrement éroder sa volonté...

Mais à présent qu''il sentait que l'attraction était réciproque...

Il vint placer sa propre érection contre celle de Loki et lentement, presque paresseusement, fit bouger son bassin.

Les yeux verts de Loki s'agrandirent de surprise et, avant qu'il ne retrouve assez de fonction mentale pour dire quoi que ce soit, Thor l'embrassa. Doucement au début, jusqu'à ce que la langue du dieu des mensonges ne commence à se joindre à la dance, puis passionnément une fois qu'il fus assurer de l'entousisame de Loki. Il avait tant voulu ce moment. Le corps de Loki sous le sien, sa respiration déjà halletante... C'était plus ennivrant que tous les alcools des 9 royaumes réunis...

Avec sa main libre, il défit l'ouverture du costume asgardien de Loki, mettant enfin à nu le corps qu'il avait si souvent voulu toucher...

Après un instant d'admiration proche de l'adoration, il laissa sa main se promener sur ce torse si pâle.

Loki laissa échapper un soupir quand les doigts de Thor effleurèrent un de ses tétons. Le dieu du tonnerre reprit sauvagement ses lèvres, comme pour y boire tous les gémissements et cris qu'il voulait lui faire pousser... Ses caresses se firent plus persistantes et ses coups de reins plus forts.

-Thor... Dit Loki d'une voix suppliante.

Celui-ci plongea ses yeux bleus dans le regard perdu de Loki, lui caressant doucement la joue.

\- Thor, s'il... s'il-te-plaît, gémit Loki, réduis à l'état de chose tremblante.

-Dit-le ! Ordona Thor, je veux t'entendre me le demander.

Il accompagna sa phrase d'un coup de rein plus violent que les autres.

-Prend moi ! Supplia Loki avec un ton de voix si errotique, si abandonné, que le sang de Thor ne fit qu'un tour.

Il s'apperçu que Loki venait de faire disparaitre ce qu'il leur restait de vêtements, mettant enfin en contact leurs deux peaux nues. Celle de Loki était si douce...

Il présenta ses doigts à la bouche tentatrice du brun, qui s'empressa de les lécher et les sucer, les enduisant de salive.

Thor écarta ensuite fermement les jambes de Loki, plongeant en lui ses doigts afin de le préparer le mieux possible. Mais les mouvements de celui-ci faisaient échapper à Loki des bruits si exquis, des gémissements si doux, qu'il ne tînt pas longtemps avant de les retirer et de positionner son membre à l'entrée du corps offert sous lui.

En plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Loki afin de ne louper aucune de ses expressions, il poussa lentement son membre à l'intérieur de Loki. Celui-ci hoqueta, ses ongles se plantant dans le dos de Thor qui s'efforça de rester immobile afin de laisser à Loki le temps de s'adapter.

\- Ça va? Lui demanda-t-il en commençant à se retirer doucement, se retenant de replonger tout de suite en lui.

Pour toute réponse, les jambes de Loki vinrent se nouer autour de sa taille et, d'une traction de muscle, forçant entre elles le retour tant désiré…

À partir de cet instant, les coups de reins de Thor se firent forts et profonds, à l'apparente grande joie de Loki. Enfin, son frére le regardait vraiment comme il avait désiré être regardé depuis si longtemps... Il avait besoin de sentir l'amour de Thor à son égard, et son désir. Ses coups de buttoir l'envoyait à chaque fois un peu plus près des portes du Valhalla... Mais il voulait... il voulait...

Dans un mouvement félin et d'une torsion du bassin, il se retrouva au-dessus de Thor. Loki, redressé de toute sa hauteur, fit apparaître une corde qui s'attacha autour des poignets de Thor et au pied d'une lourde commode. Celui-ci laissa échapper un grondement, mécontent de ne plus pouvoir le toucher à sa guise.

\- Regarde-moi Thor ! Ordonna Loki en se cambrant davantage et en s'empalant à nouveau sur le membre de Thor. N'arrête plus jamais de me regarder.

-Plus jamais, promit Thor.

Il n'aurait plus jamais à repousser son désir pour Loki, il n'aurait plus jamais à se mentir à lui même. Désormais Loki lui appartenait, tout comme lui appartenait à Loki, corps et âme.


End file.
